Bestia i Łowca
by Nigaki
Summary: Musiał biec. Biec ile sił w nogach.
1. Chapter 1

Musiał biec. Biec ile sił w nogach.

Adrenalina krążyła mu w żyłach, miał wrażenie, że jest jej więcej niż krwi. Nie wiedział, dokąd biegnie i czy oddala się od zagrożenie. Bał się odwrócić, by zobaczyć. Bał się, że gdy to zrobi, to spojrzy śmierci w oczy.

Uciekał przed czymś, co wcześniej brał tylko za głupie plotki rozpowiadane przez niektórych. Ale to nie była plotka ani legenda. To co go goniło było prawdziwe. To była Bestia. Taką nadano nazwę, bardzo adekwatną do zachowania tego potwora. Spotkanie się z nią zawsze kończyło się śmiercią. Niektórzy mieli szczęście jej umknąć i zdążyć w przerażeniu opowiedzieć, co widzieli. Ale nie ważne jak długo uciekali, Bestia zawsze ich dopadała, zupełnie jakby podążała za smrodem ich własnego strachu. Nie wszyscy znali jej wygląd, ale gdy już ją spotykali, zawsze wiedzieli, że to ona. Wtedy były już tylko dwa wyjścia z tej sytuacji: walka albo ucieczka.

Nikt nigdy nie pokonał Bestii. Mówiono, że jest nieśmiertelna i żyje w wiecznym amoku, skupiona tylko na jednym celu. Nie chciał sprawdzać tej teorii, dlatego zdecydował się na ucieczkę. Nie był głupi, nie zamierzał ryzykować. I tak czuł, że zginie, tak jak poprzedni, których Bestia zauważyła. Tylko odwlekał moment śmierci, czując się jak zaszczute zwierzę. Z łowcy stał się zwierzyną.

Potknął się o wystający korzeń i zachwiał. Spowolniło go to, ale gdy tylko odzyskał równowagę, znowu biegł tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Tym razem słyszał Bestię za sobą. Jej kroki były jak huk zagłuszający wszystko inne wokół. Nie słyszał nawet swoich myśli. Biegła za nim, była już blisko.

Jęknął spanikowany, próbując zmusić się do szybszego biegu, ale nawet strach nie był już w stanie go popędzić. Czuł oddech Bestii na karku, był w stanie wyobrazić sobie jej spojrzenie pełne żądzy krwi. Zawsze się zastanawiał, co myślą jej ofiary przed śmiercią. Lada chwila miał się przekonać.

Przez krótką chwilę poczuł się bezpiecznie. Kroki Bestii ucichły. Odważył się zatrzymać i odwrócić. Nic, pusto. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i ze strachu, i z wysiłku. Rozglądał się i nasłuchiwał, wypatrywał najmniejszego ruchu, ale las był pusty.

Dysząc ciężko ze zmęczenia, ruszył dalej. Zdążył zrobić tylko jeden krok, gdy znów usłyszał Bestię, jeszcze wyraźniej niż wcześniej.

Nie miał czasu się rozpędzić i od niej oddalić. Poczuł jej dotyk na swoim ramieniu. W opowieściach mówili, że jej uścisk jest miażdżący i potrafi złamać kość jak zapałkę, ale okazało się to nieprawdą. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że Bestia była mniej straszna.

Jej bliskość sparaliżowała go na chwilę, choć umysł kazał mu uciekać, walczyć, nie poddawać się.

Niewielka resztka odwagi, która mu pozostała, pozwoliła mu podjąć walkę. Próbował się bronić, ale nie miał szans. Wytrąciła mu broń z ręki i przyparła z całej siły do drzewa. Nie mógł oddychać, czuł krew spływającą po szyi w miejscu, gdzie go zraniła. To był koniec.

Tuż przed śmiercią usłyszał jeszcze to, co każda poprzednia ofiara Bestii. Jej głos był jak warknięcie, gdy zadała mu pytanie, na które nie znał odpowiedzi.

_Gdzie jest anioł? _


	2. Chapter 2

Bestia miała imię.

Kto by pomyślał. Dla niego wciąż była straszna, nawet straszniejsza, niż wynikało z opowieści. Gdyby nie to, że była jego jedyną szansą na wydostanie się stąd, nigdy by się do niej nie zbliżył. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Była człowiekiem, jako jedyna mogła opuścić to miejsce przez portal, a tak się złożyło, że on wiedział, gdzie ten portal jest.

Bestia chciała go początkowo zabić, ale gdy zaoferował pomoc w ucieczce, uniknął śmierci. Mimo to cały czas miał się na baczności, Bestia była naprawdę nieprzewidywalna. Zażądała, że wydostaną się stąd tylko wtedy, gdy znajdą jakiegoś anioła. Nawet nie wiedział, że anioły istnieją, więc początkowo sądził, że to tylko przezwisko.

Po jakimś czasie Bestia zaczęła mu ufać, a on jej. Opowiadała mu o tym całym aniele i okazało się, że jest prawdziwy. Nigdy nie pytał, zawsze tylko słuchał, a Bestii sprawiało to przyjemność. Lubiła opowiadać o aniele. Czasami wspominała też brata, ale to anioł zaprzątał jej myśli. Była tak zdeterminowana, by go znaleźć, że gotów była wybić cały czyściec.

Uratowali sobie nawzajem życie kilka razy. Po trzecim razie, zaczął zwracać się do Bestii po imieniu. Zaczął dostrzegać, jak bardzo Bestia, bezwzględny morderca szukający anioła, różni się od Deana, człowieka zamartwiającego się o życie przyjaciela. Był też świadkiem ciągłej transformacji. Gdy chodzili spokojnie przez las, miał do czynienia z Deanem. Jednak w chwili, gdy pojawiał się wróg, kolejna osoba mogąca wiedzieć, gdzie jest anioł, w jego oczach pojawiała się dzikość i zawziętość. Natychmiast przyjmował pozycję do ataku, nigdy do obrony. Jego palce zaciskały się mocniej na broni, której nigdy nie chował, oblizywał spierzchnięte usta, jakby to on był wampirem i liczył na świeżą krew, która zaraz znajdzie się na jego języku. Zmieniał się w Bestię, przed którą wszyscy drżeli ze strachu.

Walki zawsze trwały krótko, a przesłuchania jeszcze krócej. Zawsze zostawiali za sobą ciała pozbawione głowy, które były ostrzeżeniem dla reszty.

Kiedy znaleźli anioła i mogli w końcu wydostać się z tego miejsca, myślał, że to koniec Bestii. Ale nie był. Jeśli to możliwe, stała się jeszcze agresywniejsza, jeszcze dziksza i żądna krwi. Wszystko dlatego, że teraz nie musiała już szukać, ale ochraniać, a to uaktywniało jeszcze silniejsze instynkty niż przedtem.

Teraz Dean pojawiał się tylko w czasie rozmowy z aniołem. Przez resztę czasu, to była Bestia, przeczesująca wzrokiem las przed sobą i nasłuchująca zagrożeń. Uciekali przed lewiatanami. Znał je, widywał je kilka razy i cudem udawało mu się umknąć. Gdy zniknęły na jakiś czas, cały Czyściec odetchnął z ulgą. Ale teraz powróciły, jeszcze bardziej krwiożercze niż wcześniej. Wszystko przez to, że szukały zemsty na aniele, który przyciągał je do siebie jak pochodnia. Nie był z tego zadowolony, ale Bestia ani myślała zostawić swoją własność na pastwę tych potworów. Zamierzała bronić anioła do samego końca, odcinając łby kolejnym lewiatanom, które ośmieliły się ich zaatakować. Dwa największe drapieżniki Czyśćca, toczyły ze sobą walkę na śmierć i życie.

W końcu dotarli do portalu i wydostali się. Niezbyt długo nacieszył się wolnością. Nawiązana z Deanem więź sprawiła, że zgodził się wrócić do Czyśćca, by po raz kolejny pomóc uratować ważną dla niego osobę.

Wciąż opowiadano tam o Bestii, wciąż bano się jej jak ognia i nikt nie wiedział, że zniknęła z lasu. A kiedy przyszło do stoczenia walki z kolejnymi wrogami, słyszał ich przerażone szepty:

_On był z Bestią. Bestia jest blisko. _


	3. Chapter 3

Czyściec to piekło.

Nie dziwił się, że to właśnie tutaj trafiają wszystkie potwory, które zabijał razem z Deanem. To było dla nich idealne miejsce; zimne, nieprzyjemne, niebezpieczne. Przeżycie tutaj było naprawdę trudne, kilka razy omal nie zginął. Przez to jeszcze bardziej podziwiał Deana, który przetrwał tu cały rok.

W Czyśćcu trudno było określić, w którą stronę się idzie i jak długo, trzeba było polegać na intuicji i znajomości terenu. Nie było też wiadomo, jak wielkie jest to miejsce, ale gdziekolwiek nie poszedł, słyszał o tajemniczej Bestii, która wciąż się tu gdzieś czaiła. Miał nadzieję, że jej nie spotka podczas swojej krótkiej wycieczki.

Przed wejściem tutaj, Dean ostrzegł go, na co ma uważać. Pamiętał wampiry, wilkołaki i inne potwory, w tym najgroźniejsze lewiatany. O Bestii nie pisnął jednak ani słowem, a musiał o niej słyszeć przez rok. Każdy potwór, na którego się natykał, zawsze mówił coś o Bestii. Była postrachem tego miejsca, nawet większym niż lewiatany, które zabijała bez większych problemów. Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, czym tak naprawdę jest ta Bestia.

Nie spotkał jej w czasie swojej wędrówki po duszę Bobby'ego. Cały czas rozglądał się dookoła, wiedząc że może się gdzieś czaić. Ale pomiędzy drzewami widział tylko świecące oczy innych mieszkańców Czyśćca, którzy walczyli o przetrwanie.

Pod koniec zadania nawet chciał spotkać Bestię. Chciał ją zobaczyć, przekonać się czym jest i może nawet ją zabić. Nie mogło to być przecież nic trudniejszego od pokonania Lucyfera.

Kiedy Benny się pojawił, by odprowadzić go do portalu, skorzystał z okazji i zapytał o Bestię. Wampir uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przyznał, że widział ją i to z bardzo bliska. Był też świadkiem tego, co potrafi.

Miał wrażenie, że Benny przesadzał z jej opisem. Opowiedział o wyostrzonych zmysłach Bestii, o tym jak potrafi usłyszeć ofiarę z daleka i że nigdy nie da się jej podejść. O tym jak nie spocznie, póki nie znajdzie tego, czego szuka, a gdy tylko kogoś zobaczy, natychmiast obiera go za cel, który nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Nikt nie przeżył spotkania z Bestią, poza Bennym.

Podchodził do tych opowiastek sceptycznie. To brzmiało jak opis jakiegoś kierującego się instynktem, potężnego potwora, którego nie sposób powstrzymać czy zabić i który ciągle łaknie krwi. Bobby także nie wierzył w te brednie. Miał obszerną wiedzę o potworach, na które polują łowcy, ale nigdy nie słyszał o Bestii. Chciał wiedzieć, co to za gatunek, ale Benny tylko mu odpowiedział, że wcale nie chce tego wiedzieć.

W końcu dotarli do portalu. Benny został i osłaniał ich ucieczkę. Odkąd wampir do nich dołączył, z jakiegoś powodu atakowało ich więcej potworów niż wcześniej.

Po powrocie na ziemię, zapytała brata, czemu nie powiedział mu o Bestii. Dean odpowiedział, że nie było o czym mówić. Chciał wiedzieć czemu, w końcu Bestia mogła być poważnym zagrożeniem. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że brat zapomniał wspomnieć o czymś tak ważnym, zwłaszcza że zawsze przesadnie się martwił o jego bezpieczeństwo.

Dean wyjaśnił, że Bestia nie stanowi już żadnego zagrożenia, co nie miało sensu, bo potwory z Czyśćca wciąż się jej bały. Brat zapewniał go jednak, że to prawda. Gdy zapytał, skąd ma pewność, Dean - tak jak Benny - uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odpowiedział:

_Bo zabiłem Bestię. _


End file.
